


January 3

by majimarkjin



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Based from my suffering, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Random & Short, he gives me weird feelings, i am a hoe-mbody, i am whipped for jae tho, i love young k, idk what this is, my 3AM imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimarkjin/pseuds/majimarkjin
Summary: DAY6 AU Prompt:"No one has to know about us. I know this could ruin you."
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Character(s), Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 16





	January 3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new here so I don't really know how this works, but it's like 4:40AM right now and I just want to post this before I sleep.
> 
> This one-shot was basically based from what happened to me last January 3 hence, the title.
> 
> If you're curious about what happened, read end notes.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Jieun did not know where it all started.

All she could remember was that she was supposed to wake Brian up from the couch because she did not want him to wake up as 26 years old, but with a backache of a 70-year old grandpa.

Yes, they just met that night, but she's had countless of drunken experiences that ended with backache and she knew that with the continuation of their tour, the bassist would not want to suffer during his last few vacation days.

However, just one moment, she was tapping his cheek to wake him up, then the next, Brian's lips were on hers.

"You're drunk," Jieun whispered, but her lips would not stop reciprocating Brian's. "We shouldn't be doing this." She added.

"I'm not," Brian whispered back, his hazy eyes looking straight into Jieun's sleepy ones.

**One kiss**.

_Then another._

_Again and again._

Jieun wanted to stop. She was never one for kissing people without personal feelings, let alone make out with them, but the alcohol in her system did not help and the small amount of rationality in her left the moment she felt Brian's lips on her neck, leaving kisses as if he was reassuring her that, _no, he is not drunk._

"Jae would kill us both if he sees us," Jieun muttered in between kisses. The thought of her best friend (read: _brother from another mother_ ) seeing her making out with one of his bandmates was something she never thought she would worry about.

Brian let out an airy chuckle before swiping his tongue on Jieun's lower lip. "No. He won't see us."

Jieun groaned, separating their lips. Brian pouted, brushing some locks away from Jieun's face.

" **No one has to know about us. I know this could ruin you** ," Brian said.

Jieun raised an eyebrow. "Ruin me? _You mean ruin you, right?_ You might have forgotten, but you're the one who has thousands of fans here."

"And their attention will be on you if they ever know so same thing." Brian shrugged before sighing. "Look, I've seen your pictures countless of times because of Jae, but it did not do you any justice especially when I saw you enter the house earlier. I just knew I had to get to know you more than what Jae has told us."

Jieun laughed off the blush on her face. "And _this_ is getting to know me?" She teased, implying the kiss.

"I guess I got more than what I bargained for," Brian whispered, caressing Jieun's cheek.

"And if I'm luckier, I'll get your number by the end of the night–"

"Before dawn, you mean." Jieun corrected since it was already past 2AM, making Brian chuckle.

"As I was saying," Brian cheekily smiled. "If I'm luckier, I'll be able to get your number _before dawn_ and maybe a date by the end of the week before tour starts again."

Jieun smiled at the man in front of her before pressing a soft kiss on his lips. "Well," she hummed. _"I guess you better start working hard for it, eh?"_

The two grinned at each other, and if by dawn Brian has added a new contact address in his phone, Jae doesn't have to know about it right at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Story time:
> 
> It was the first time I made out with someone I just met and it's stressing me out so much because first of all, I'm a homebody. The only reason I went out was because I thought my girl friends would be there, but they weren't and I was bored because my boy friends were playing stuff I don't play which left me with the alcoholic drinks. Second, it has been more than half a year since I last drank anything alcoholic so my tolerance is really really low. Lastly, I am flirty when drunk and I met this guy that has kind of the same interests as mine so we hit it off and ended up making out. Also, the guy is my brother's friend back in high school which stresses me out more. What a night for a loser like me.
> 
> So kids, don't drink too much. Or at all.
> 
> Stay sober!!!


End file.
